


Selling Sunrise! ......and Sunset If You Insist

by Asahi_9L1314



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selling Sunset, Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Some of them are still F1 drivers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahi_9L1314/pseuds/Asahi_9L1314
Summary: Daniel is a proud business owner, at least, most of the time.He might have some interesting clients, but he has more interesting agents to handle that.So all is good, at least, most of the time.Or one where Daniel sells houses, but it is more about the selling than the houses.Ok, well, not much selling as well actually, but so do his agents.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Kevin Magnussen, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, past!Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Selling Sunrise 1 (Daniel/Max)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some little love stories come out of nowhere  
> Have this random idea stuck in my head and have to get it out lol  
> My first AU, not actually sure what I am doing... lol but hope you enjoy it!  
> And I would love to know your thoughts~ :)

It’s Monday morning, up in the hills. 

Daniel rolls down his window and takes in a few deep breaths, fresh air fills in his lung and his SUV. 

He is driving on one of his favorite routes to go up to the hills. Palm trees, blue sky, hot air, and sunshine, and if you really squeeze, you can taste the ocean breeze as well. All the things that made him fall in love with this city at first sight are so close at this moment, just like on his fingertips.

He pops an elbow on the wide-open window and turns up the radio volume, raps along with his recent favorite song. Life is so far so good.

Maybe he still misses his hometown in Australia once a while, and maybe, the memories from Monaco when his life was fast & furious still pops up here and there. But he has been moving on, and now he is on the new chapter of his life in this beautiful city, the city of angle. 

And he owns a wonderful little business here as well. 

He pulls up in the garage attached to a neat modern white house and jumps out of the car. His friend Martin is already waiting on the driveway. 

“Jesus, you are earlier than me? That’s new.” Daniel walks around the cars and pulls Martin into a big hug, “How’s going, mate?” 

The young DJ looks happy but obviously sleepy, “Not much, preparing for the show next weekend, will head out in two days, and sleepy as fuck”, Martin rubs his eyes while responding, “and this house is bright as hell under the sun, I almost can’t open my eyes.”

Daniel just laughs, “But you like it, right? It screams your style.” 

Martin just nods to agree and follows Daniel into the house. He does love the boxy minimalism styles. Daniel knows him too well. 

“But seriously, why you always show houses early in the morning? I have no choice but to agree because I am your friend”, Martin walks up to the living room after Daniel, “but how about your other clients, don’t they think it is a bit too early in the day to spend millions on a house?” 

Daniel just heads straight to the balcony, “Just come and look.” He pushes open the french door and leads Martin to the huge balcony that hangs over the hillside.

You can’t tell from the front of the house, but at the back, it is literally facing the west, and with the clear sky and bright sunshine, the blue ocean is just literally there for you to take, the almost golden wave is coming to your face. 

“Wowwwwww.” 

Daniel grins at Martin’s honest reaction. And that’s why he always prefers to show his clients houses early in the morning. He is not showing the house, he is showing them the sunrise and sunshine. That’s the reason people are in love with the city, that’s what they are actually looking for, and that’s what Daniel is selling to them. 

“So, do you want to look at your master suite, home theater, private spa, sound booth, swimming pool, or are you ready to write me a deposit check?” 

Daniel nails it with another big smile.

It’s not the first time Daniel helps the Dutch DJ to find a house, and Martin is never a tough client. They soon agree on the next step and head back to the garage. 

“So how’s Max? Is he coming for the summer break?” 

Daniel nods, “Yeah, he is actually on the plane right now, picking him up tonight”, can’t even hide his exciting tone.

Martin smiles, he has been best friend with Max for a very long time - it was actually how he befriended with Daniel, through Max - and it is always good to know that someone nice has been a constant in his friend’s stressful fast-pace life. 

“Any special plan this time?” Martin casually asks while putting his bag to the backseat. 

“Nah, just gonna let him rest for a few days, then see what he feels like.” Daniel puts on his sunglass and smile, “Text me when you are back?”

Martin gives him a thumbs-up as OK, then pulls out of the garage. 

Daniel watches his friend-slash-client drive away then gets back into his car. He does have a special plan for Max. Actually, he has had it for a long time now, but just never find the right timing to bring it up. 

He turns the radio back on and heads to his office’s direction.

To be honest, he uses to be quite anxious about the plan, sometimes even being extra weird or awkward just trying to find the moment to bring it up. But now, he has made peace with it. 

It will come when the timing is right, when they both feel right. 

After the typical hectic traffic, Daniel finally arrives at the office, right before the team meeting. 

Oh, he is a real estate agent, just in case you haven’t figured that out. And he has his own little firm, so, a proud business owner as well. 

“You are almost late.” Nico, who is sitting on the sofa facing the front door, announces matter-of-factly when Daniel pushes open the glass door. 

Daniel grins at his German agent while putting his computer on his desk, “I am very on time actually”, peeks on his watch, “to the second.” 

Nico is his first business partner. They were neighbors back in Monaco a few years ago when Nico was still the top model for a lot of big fashion brands. But after they both moved to LA for a new stage of their lives, they decided to make another career together in the new city. 

They are both not house nerds or sales genius, but Daniel loves to meet new people and interact with people, and both of them are fortunate enough to have great connections, so the real estate business just comes as nature. 

Daniel pops himself on the other couch and immediately drops his head on Kevin’s shoulder, the Danish agent who was brought to the business by Nico, “……and how can he be so mean to his boss when this boss just hustled his ass off showing houses to clients at 8 am?”

The Dane just chuckles but keeps his eyes on the iPad in hand, busy selecting pictures for his new listing, “but did you get the deal?” 

“Of course I did! Loosey goosey.”

Nico stands up, completely ignores Daniel’s exaggerate complain, “Already, before today’s meeting, I just have something to say.” 

Carlos, who was the last addition to the squad, nods quietly and straightens up on the couch. He turns to check on the front door again just before Nico starts, but the person he is waiting for is still not here yet. 

“I notice our sales number is a bit fluctuate, and it seems that our focus is shifting to some new areas, which I am not saying it is bad, but worthy to be brought up and discussed I guess.” 

Daniel just nods to agree passionately. Nico is always more the operational leader between the two, and Daniel doesn’t mind taking orders from him. 

And Nico continues, “Our original focus should be selling houses in the hills here, not huge farmland in Taxes or Scotland or Finland?” 

Kevin realizes everyone’s eyes are on him, so he looks up from his iPad and shrugs, has nothing to say. Well, if farmland is what his clients turn out to want, he just has to get them what they want, right?

And then Nico turns to Carlos, “And also, I still think selling castles in Mediterranean or Greek or Italy is a bit too much for our little firm to handle?” 

Carlos raise his hands in surrender, “Just two of my dad’s friends happened to have the same needs, I didn’t push it.” 

“You as well”, Nico then turns to Daniel, “why we have to have an intern this summer, seriously?” 

Just as he finished the sentence, the glass door is pushed open again. A short boy squeezes through the door between the gap while balancing a tray of coffee in one hand and a phone in the other hand. 

Carlos immediately walks over to help hold the door. 

“……I just got back to the office, gotta go, next time Chat!!”

Lando, the full-time twitch streamer part-time real estate intern, shouts bye to his camera while flashing a bright smile to the Spaniard as a thank you. 

Carlos returns the Brit a wink then leads Lando to sit next to him, “We are just gonna start the meeting, if you have any questions just feel free to ask.” 

Everyone else immediately come surrounding Lando to take their coffee, and Kevin manages to get before Nico and takes away two cups - he can just tell which one is Nico’s without asking, “Nico doesn’t deserve coffee today, but thanks all the same”, leaving an appreciate smile to Lando.

“Excuse me, Magnussen?” 

“Why you have to have coffee this morning, seriously?” Daniel mocks him loudly, and everyone starts to laugh. 

Well, yup, this is Daniel’s team and his firm. It might seem a bit all over the place and chaotic, but Daniel likes them nonetheless. And he appreciates everyone’s own approach to the business. As long as they sell, all is good, right? 

“Oh! Just one more thing”, before the meeting ends, Daniel finally speaks up again, “I might not come into the office for a few days, but just call me or text me if you need’, with another big grin. 

And Nico the temporary office boss can only roll his eyes at the actual boss. 

At half past 7, Daniel walks into the international terminal. 

He has done the same thing a lot of times now, but it still makes him nervous and excited every time he steps into the arrival lobby. 

Time zone and physical distance are the things that he will never get used to, but they are necessary after what happened two years ago. He needed the space and time to readjust his life, they both needed the space and time to readjust their lives. 

And he is just glad and grateful that they made it work at the end. 

When a certain young Dutch merge from the customs exit with a cap on his head and one simple luggage in hand, Daniel can’t help but beam with happiness. 

Max walks straight into Daniel’s open arms in the most natural way and buries himself in the crook of his neck with a sigh of satisfaction. 

Daniel tilts his head to leave a light kiss to his temple. 

“Welcome home, Maxy.” 

There is not much conversation between them in the car. 

Max seems still very exhausted from the last Grand Prix and the long flight and just closes his eyes for more rest, but he manages to lock hands with Daniel during the whole drive home, only loose it once when Daniel needs to shift gears from P to D.

Daniel’s boyfriend of 3 years, in the form of Max Verstappen, is one of the top drivers in Formula 1, young and talented, and is one of the two candidates that are currently able to challenge Sebastian’s championship title. 

And as an ex F1 driver of Red Bull Racing, Daniel knows how stressful and tiresome everything can get in an intense season, so he just wants to spoil Max rotten before he has to leave for the second half of the season. 

“So, still down for In-N-Out?” He slightly tugs Max’s hand, just to see if he is still awake and still feels like the signature fast-food for his first dinner. 

But the Dutch just giggles and starts to play dumb, “Oh, what kind of In-N-Out?” He turns to look at Daniel, a sense of naughtiness in his now opened eyes.

Daniel shakes his head and pretends to be disguised, “I thought you were too sleepy to be horny? A little bit too early for dirty talk, young man.” at the same time, turns into the drive-through lane of the restaurant. 

“What do you want to eat?” he asks while making orders to the staff when it is their turn.

Max just shrugs, decides to continue messing around with his boyfriend, “Just give me anything in Animal-Style”, even bits his bottom lip for a better measure before a yarn escapes from his mouth. 

And who is Daniel to resist? After all, they are boyfriends who haven’t seen or touch each other in 5 months. Their craving for each other in any kind of skin contact is going to burst out in any seconds. And if Max wants “Animal Style”, he will give him “Animal Style”. 

But, the reality is, when they finally arrive home with food, Max has already passed out in the passenger seat deep in sleep, not even waking up when Daniel unfasten his seatbelt. 

Up close, Daniel can see the dark circles under Max’s eyes. He knows how much stress the younger one is suffering and how much effort he spends, how much sacrifices he makes to make things work between them. 

And it always makes him feel guilty and helpless - guilty and helpless that he is not there in the circuits with him anymore, guilty and helpless that he is the reason why Max has to spend so much more extra effort and suffer from so much more extra exhaustion.

He slowly picks up the young Dutch in his arms, quietly whines in the pain from his back but continues to walk up to their bedroom. 

And when Daniel tugs him in the bed and slips under the sheets next to him, Max immediately curls up to his side with a content noise. 

Food is long forgotten on the kitchen counter. And all kinds of “In-N-Out” can wait. 

Daniel pulls Max closer and leaves a kiss on top of his head. 

“Good night, my little Champ.”


	2. Selling Sunrise 2 (Daniel/Max)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> Some people make me nervous  
>  'Cause they make me feel like nothing at all  
> But some people think I'm perfect  
> 'Cause they wouldn't want me to change at all  
> _

It must be the time difference, damn it. 

As soon as Max opens his eyes, he already knew it. He was lucky enough to fall asleep at the PST night time with the smoothing warmth wrapped around him, but he obviously is not blessed enough to sleep through the whole…stint, yeah, whatever, the first word pops up in his fussy mind. 

He reaches for the phone on the nightstand and realizes it is just past 5 am. It will make more sense to try to sleep for a bit more, but the hunger is roaring in his stomach since he skipped dinner last night. 

Max slowly slips out of the Aussie’s hold and gets out of bed as quietly as possible. Daniel is just sleeping so peacefully, covers tug to his chin, dark curls spread out on the pillow. 

It is actually rear for Max to really look at Daniel’s sleeping face, not that he always wakes up later than the older or he doesn’t like his sleeping face. It is just……, during the first few days Daniel spent in the ICU, without consciousness, he slept just as peacefully, and that memories still give Max terrible terrible heartache even now. 

Max has to open his mouth to take in a deep breath before the feeling of suffocation takes over the control. He tries his best to shake away the thoughts and pushes himself to go food hunting downstairs. He got this, he can handle it. 

They are in Daniel’s townhouse in west LA, not very big but definitely cozy and comfy. Max walks down to the kitchen barefoot and immediately spots the In-N-Out left on the counter. He hops up on the counter, sits cross-legged, and grabs one of the paper bags. 

It is his Animal-Style fries inside. After a whole night, the fries are now soggy and the Animal-Style sauce is completely dry and sticks to the top level of fries. It is kind of gross, but Max doesn’t mind, at least he did get something in “animal style”, right? 

And it is just that, he is hungry, yes, but it’s also like someone just poked a hole in him, and it is consuming him from the insight. He desperately needs to shove something down to feel……safe. 

He grabs a handful of fries and starts eating from his hand on the kitchen counter. The city outside their balcony is still deep in sleep, no stars, no light. He stares at the darkness, his mind blanks but at the same time, is a mess. 

And yes, Daniel had a huge accident almost 3 years ago, in a Grand Prix.

Well, he and Daniel had a huge accident almost 3 years ago, when they were both in Red Bull Racing. They just started dating back then, and he was not even very sure what dating was, to be honest. And……yeah, he was just the worst person in the world, didn’t even know how to separate personal feelings and work, couldn’t even control his competitiveness and aggressiveness. 

They were swapping positions between laps, cuz they both wanted to get a better pace to overtake the race leaders Kimi and Sebastian, and there was just no order from the team. Daniel was trying his best to get past him while he was hardcore defending Daniel. And then one second, there was a big hit from his rear, the next he lost control of his car and got sent straight to the wall on one side, and Daniel’s car spun around and crashed into the wall on the other side. 

Max climbed out with a limp and looked over to Daniel’s car, but he was just, he was just……, he was not moving in his cockpit. Daniel was not moving at all. 

The rest was just all blur. He remembered a lot of people come and go, he remembered hugs from Daniel’s parents, from Horner and their teams, from Sebastian Kimi Charles Pierre Alex Daniil all the drivers, from a lot of other people, he remembered doctors and nurse kept updating and explaining stuff to them. 

But he didn’t get it, didn’t get anything. Everything was just white noise to him. His brain was trying to process, why Daniel, his teammate, his boyfriend to be, was lying on bed and refused to wake up, why?

Even until today, Max probably is still not able to tell the details of Daniel’s injury. His brain blocks those memories and he just can’t bring himself to think much about it, even now. But it was a big injury, because it literally forced Daniel, the top 3 driver on the grid and the World Champion candidate, to retire from the sport, from racing, completely. 

It’s him, isn’t it? 

It’s him who took away Daniel’s career. He took away Daniel’s dream.

Breath hitches, Max snaps back to the cold empty living room. He rubs his temple to collect his thoughts while realizing there are no more fries left in the bag. He literally shoved the whole bag down by himself. 

Jesus, is he stress-eating again? 

He hops down the counter and throws the greasy bag into the trash can frustratedly. Fortunately, since Daniel found out his unhealthy way to cope with stress, the older man has only stocked healthy food and drinks and snacks at home. Even he does go full-on stress-eating, it will be less harmful. 

He fishes out a bottle of cool water from the fridge, downs two-third in one go and looks for a distraction - he has been learning to get a better grip on himself, he can handle it. 

And maybe, he should just straight to the ultimate distraction, who is just upstairs.

There is something cold on his inner thigh.

Daniel, with his mind still fuzzy, is waken by the sudden coldness on his sensitive skin. He blinks a few times trying to figure out what is going on. But then, something cold just brushes over his length. It takes him by complete surprise, and a husky moan can’t help but escapes his lips. 

“……what the, …fuck!…” He props himself up on his elbows.

The sky outside just starts getting a little bright, the other side of the bed is empty, and there is a big lump under the sheets above his legs. 

“What are you doing, Maxy……”, tone sleepy and hoarse. He doesn’t even know when did Max take off his boxer.

The one in question doesn’t respond but instead, wraps his hand around the older and starts stroking from the base to the head, slowly but firmly. 

Max knows his hands are cold from the water bottle, and he is not surprised to see how fast Daniel’s body reacts to the stimulation. Daniel can’t help the shudders, Max chuckles and thumbs at the slit, just the way he knows the older one like. 

Daniel sucks in a breath, feeling his stomach tightening with warmth. He sits up a bit more and throws away the annoying sheets, reveals a pair of turquoise eyes staring at him with naughtiness, hunger, and something more.

But before he can think about it, Max runs his fingers down his length and takes his mind off with a few squeezes at the tip. Fuck, Max is so good at this stuff.

Daniel throws his head back with shaky inhales through his nose when Max leans in and starts licking from his underside. One of his hand runs through Max’s dark blonde hair and leaves on the back of his neck as an encouragement. 

“Baby…you feel so good……!” 

Daniel licks his bottom lips at the sight in front of him, wants so much to drag the young Dutch up for a kiss, but at the same time, push him down to take him all in that talented mouth. 

Max is also turned on by Daniel’s husky moans, he is fully hard between his legs, but he decides to ignore the needs to touch himself and focus on getting the older one off. He can tell Daniel is close, with how his thigh muscle tightens and the way his breath hitches. He pulls back a little, rubs small circles on the tattoos on Daniel’s inner thigh - he knows Daniel is sensitive there - gives himself a little bit of time to adjust, then leans back in to take Daniel all the way in slowly. 

Daniel can’t help but groans loudly, hips jerk up to thrust into Max’s mouth. The younger one wraps his tongue around Daniel’s length and starts sucking his head while taking him deeper. And when Daniel hits the back of his throat, he tries his best to hold the gag reflex and take it as deep as possible. 

He is just eager to do anything to pleasure Daniel, anything. Something inside is tearing at him, and he just desperately needs to please Daniel so that he himself can feel safe again. 

With Max so hot and tight around him, Daniel can’t hold back anymore. He tugs at Max’s hair as a quick warning before he comes deep inside his throat with a low moan. And Max makes sure he swallows all Daniel gives him.

Daniel shudders and collapses back onto the bed, pulling Max up to lie on top of him. He pecks on his lips with a breathless smile, “You are fucking amazing, Maxy.”

They kiss sloppily, licking into each other’s mouth with that wet slick sound. And Max makes sure Daniel can taste himself on his tongue. 

“......But what is it? What is this all about?” Daniel pulls back a little to break the kiss, asks quietly. He didn’t miss the insecurities in the younger one’s eyes. 

Max sits up on Daniel’s hips, avoids his gaze, “……Can’t I just like to suck you off early in the morning?”

Daniel laughs, “Oh, some shit like ‘me and the sun rise at the same time’? That’s quite poetic, isn’t it?

Max rolls his eyes and flops onto the bed, lying next to Daniel, “You are so gross.” 

“No, _you_ are gross. I can literally taste Animal Style from your mouth.” 

Max smirks, turns to look at the Aussie pointedly, “……and what else?” 

Of course, Daniel knows what he is referring to, but it’s his time to play dumb, “Is there anything else? I don’t know.” He then exaggeratedly frowns, just to pretend to think hard. 

Max can’t help but chuckle, doesn't even notice the tense he was holding inside is gradually loosen up. He leans forward, lips hover just over Daniel’s mouth, “wanna check again……?”

And before he can finish his sentence, Daniel already leaned up to press their lips together. 

Daniel slowly pushes Max to lie on his back and moves to lick along his jawline, “……still down for some In-N-Out?” sucks a mark on his neck. 

“Yes…!” Max lets out a sharp breath then bits hard on his lips, “Yes, Daniel, please……!” 

Daniel rubs him through his boxer, and Max just can’t hold back his moan. He is still so hard from the previous round and just so ready to give in with anything from his boyfriend. 

“Just…touch me, Daniel……” he shuts his eyes and grabs onto Daniel’s arms.

Daniel presses a light kiss on the back of his ear, and then on his shoulder. He knows Max has his own demon, he always knows. But he also knows now is not the right time to press him on it. 

It will come when the timing is right. 

Daniel pulls back up and presses another kiss on one of Max’s closed eyes. Max slowly opens his eyes, eyelashes brush against Daniel’s lips.

The sun is now above the horizon, and from his angle, Daniel is cast right in the California sunlight. 

He looks down into Max’s eyes and flashes the warm smile that Max always loves.

“You are so perfect for me, Maxy, I will take such good care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, some smut that no one asks for... XD  
> Same old, would love to know your thoughts~~  
> (quickly run away)


End file.
